


Never to be unlearnt

by anenko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka teaches his students more than they realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never to be unlearnt

Some children (arrogant, and powerful, and broken) come to Iruka, already _understanding_ what it means to a shinobi.

Most do not.

Iruka's eyes are clear. He knows that a good shinobi can not be a good man. Careful, Iruka says, be careful--and he teaches his children that the world is dangerous, and that _they_ will grow to be yet more dangerous. And because they are young, and Iruka's contradictions are artfully managed, his students will grow strong and fearless.

They leave him, their dreams polished, refined, and _intact._ Understanding--true _understanding_ \--will come later.

It will be far too late, for Iruka will have already taught them _belief._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [unspoken but unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150984) by [chuchisushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchisushi/pseuds/chuchisushi)




End file.
